What We All Thought Would Never Happen
by Lightfoot531
Summary: Another Fan Fic where Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius come to the future. Unexpected twists! romance..LJ and HPHrG. R&R please! Time travel fic. PreHBP.
1. What In The World Is This?

**A/N- I love the fan fics where the marauders get sent into the future, but I have not really found one that I liked. I will try and make a good one. I will still keep up with my other fan fic, The Things We Live For, so look out for that one too. There will be NO Peter in this one.**

**What We All Thought Would Never Happen**

**Chapter One**

**What In the World is This?**

It was a week after term started. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were in the Gryffindor Common Room doing their homework.

"Potter, who did you bribe to get you that Head Boy badge?" Lily asked.

"No one, Evans. Do you think I wanted to be Head Boy? It takes all the fun out of life. Remus was supposed to be Head Boy," James said. He slammed his book shut after finishing the last line. "I'm bored," he declared.

"Great, here comes trouble," Remus said. James shot him a look.

"Padfoot, you up for anything?" James asked, resting his chair on its hind legs.

"You bet. I will do anything to blow off this Divination essay. What did you have in mind, Prongs?" Sirius asked. He waved his wand and banished his books back in to his bag.

"I don't know. Anything," James said.

"Hey, where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Remedial Potions," Remus murmured. James and Sirius broke into laughing fits.

"Potter, shut it," Lily snapped. James immediately stopped laughing.

"Fine, well I am going to bed. Maybe I will think of something over the night," James said. Sirius nodded.

"Right behind you," he said. He went to pick up his bag, and saw a glimmer of gold next to it. He picked it up with a manic grin. "Look what I found," Sirius said. Remus, Lily and James turned to see that Sirius was holding a time turner.

"Padfoot, don't even think about it," Remus said warningly.

"Come, Moony. Where is your sense of adventure?" Sirius said. He started giving the time turner a lot of turns.

"Stop!" they all screamed. All three tried to stop him at the same time, and in doing so, Sirius dropped the mini hour glass.

"Oh no," Lily said, looking at the broken glass.

"Padfoot, you idiot!" James said. The room started swirling around them. When it came back, nothing had changed. They were still in the same common room as before.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"You broke a time turner," Remus said.

"Oh. That is not good," Sirius said.

"Well, no worries. We did not go back in time or anything," James said. Remus shook his head.

"Look at this," he said grimly. He picked up a newspaper from a table. Lily, James and Remus moved in for a closer look. The paper read:

**September 8, 1997**

**A/N- Yes, very short, but only the beginning. Please R & R. I will give you a cookie…**


	2. This is Just Great

**Disclaimer- You know the drill**

**Chapter 2**

**This is Just Great…**

"We traveled to the future? Well, you wanted adventure Prongs, and I think we just found some," Sirius said.

"We need to get to Professor Dumbledore," Remus said.

"Is he still here?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged.

"I hope so," he said. James then pulled something out from his pocket.

"Yeah, he is in his office," James said. He was examining the Marauders Map. "Pacing. He always paces."

"Oh, you brought it, excellent," Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can we leave now? I want to get back home and never talk to you two again," Lily said. She started walking out of the common room to the portrait. The three guys quickly followed. They made their way to Dumbledore's office with out being seen, thanks to the Map. It was about 11 at night, so only a few people were patrolling the halls. Sirius and James could not help but laugh when they saw Argus Filch and was still the care taker. 'He must be ancient now.' Slowly, they were in front of the headmaster's office.

"Finally," Lily said.

"Prongs, what is the password?" Remus asked.

"The Map says Pumpkin Pasties," James said. The gargoyles jumped from their position and let the foursome make their way into Dumbledore's office. They entered a familiar looking place, but with a few new accessories. Like a jewel encrusted sword in a glass case. It said _Godric Gryffindor _on it.

"Hello," said a voice. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk like nothing was wrong. The four noticed some things different about him. His beard was longer, and was now completely and totally white. He still had the same twinkle in his blue eyes though.

"Professor!" Lily exclaimed. "I am so glad to see you!" she said happily. She was willing to do anything to get away from Sirius and James.

"Hello Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. How are you this evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not well at all. Sirius here broke a time turner and now we are here, in the future. You believe us, don't you?" Lily said, speaking for the group. He nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you get us home?" Remus asked. The twinkle in his eyes faded, and now had a sad look on his face.

"I am afraid I do not know anything that could take you home at this moment. I expect that using a time turner will have any affect because, it is the reason why you are here. Its malfunction caused a time wave, and now you are in the future. Smashing or ruining another might send you farther into the future, or send you so far back before humans existed. I noticed a time wave change when you first arrived. I knew someone had broken a barrier. I had been thinking of a possibility since," Dumbledore said gravely.

"So, what are we to do?" Lily asked.

"Well, I imagine you should start classes here, until we can figure a way for you to return. And yes, you will have to do the homework, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. Sirius snapped his mouth shut.

"Where will we stay?" James asked.

"You four can stay in the Gryffindor Dormitories. Staying elsewhere might be too awkward for yourself. There is something I must warn you about," Dumbledore said.

"What?" James asked. Dumbledore took in a deep breath.

"You have a son in the future, Mr. potter. He attends here, and is in seventh year," Dumbledore said. All four of the seventeen year olds jaws fell to the ground.

"Prongs has a son? You got to be kidding me," Sirius said laughing.

"I am kidding no one, Mr. Black. His name his Harry, and he is also in Gryffindor and Head Boy," Dumbledore said.

"Who in there right mind would want to marry Potter?" Lily asked.

"Time will tell, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said cryptically. "The problem is though that he knows who all of you are, and what you looked like when you were at this age."

"Can't you just put a disguise on us. Like, a Disguise Charm or something?" James asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I am afraid no spell exists, Mr. Potter. The only disguise method is the Polyjuice Potion, and we do not have enough to supply four students for every hour. I am afraid you will have to go as you are. We should change your names though, since they are infamous around Hogwarts," Dumbledore told the four.

"So, the famous Maraduers have made a lasting impression?" Sirius asked proudly.

"For that, and other things," he said. "For your new names, Mr. Potter, Jake Porter. Mr. Black, Orion Brown. Mr. Lupin, Randy Lucas, and Miss Evans, Lucy Evanson. I will introduce you to the students tomorrow at breakfast, as exchange students. Tonight, you will have to spend the night in the Room of Requirement. I think you know where it is," Dumbledore said, giving Sirius and James a wink.

"Fine," Lily said. She walked out of the office with the three boys. As soon as they left, Professor Dumbledore summoned Professor McGonagall to his office to retrieve Harry for him. She obliged, and was back with a sleepy Harry in twenty minutes.

"Is everything Ok, Professor?" yawned Harry.

"Please, Minerva, Harry, sit down," Dumbledore said. McGonagall politely said no, but Harry was forced to sit down in a cushioned chair that Dumbledore drew up.

"Albus, what's wrong?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry, there is something important I need to tell you," he said.

"Ok, what is it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Your parents are here."

**A/N: Cliffie! Please review! Suggestions welcomed.**


	3. Don't Say A Word

**A/N: Chapter Three- here you go.**

**Disclaimer-Everything Belongs to me. Did I mention my name is Jk Rowling?**

**Chapter Three**

**Don't Say A Word**

"Harry, there is something important I need to tell you," Dumbledore said.

"Ok, what is it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Your parents are here." Dumbledore said. Harry sat there in shock.

"Wh-What?" Harry asked.

"There was a mishap with a time turner, and your parents, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black, had found themselves here," Dumbledore said. He was not sure if he was doing the right thing. His reason was that if Harry found out that he was hiding his parents from him, Harry would immediately become extremely angry and furious with him. He was having second thoughts though.

"Albus, Lily and James, here?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to see them," Harry demanded.

"All in good time, Mr. Potter, but there is something you need to understand. They are only 17, the same age as you are today. I only told James that you were his son. He would figure it out quickly, seeing that you too look almost identical. Your mother does not know though, and she must not find out for as long as possible. It could disrupt the future in unimaginable ways. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. He could not believe it. His parents were here, alive. Sirius was back.

"When can I see them?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I would like you to come to my office at 8 am. Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin will be introduced to the school as exchange students. They will be informed that James is your cousin. Only tell those that you trust with a secret as big as this. Some might try and harm your parents in order to prevent your birth. We have to be careful," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "You should go to bed Harry. I do not want to keep you up to late. Minerva, if you will please escort Mr. Potter back to his dormitory," Dumbledore said.

"Good night, Professor," Harry said. He does not remember how he got back to his common room and into his bed. He was still trying to wrap his fingers around the fact that his parents were here. It took him a while to go to sleep, but slowly drifted off into darkness.

(Meanwhile)

"I hate having to be stuck in here," James said, in the Room of Requirement. "Can we wander around?"

"Potter, you know we have to stay in here. I hate being stuck in here with you, too. We do not have a choice," Lily said fiercely. James ignored her.

"Padfoot, you up for some fun?" James asked Sirius. He heard a loud snore from one of the beds. He was already asleep. He turned to his right and saw Remus slowly falling asleep in an armchair. "I guess it is just me then."

"James Potter, you better not leave this room, or I will have to report you to Professor Dumbledore," Lily said. James ignored her again.

"Bye," he said before exiting through the door. Lily was torn from running after him, and being alone with him, or sitting in here, and not getting in trouble. She ran towards the door. She tried turning the handle, but it would not move.

"James Potter, I will get you back for this," lily said angrily. He put a locking charm on the door from the outside. James slowly walked around the halls.

"Nothing has changed here in twenty years," James told himself.

"POTTER! What do you think you are doing out of bed? Taking advantage of your Head Boy privileges. Stop walking right now," cried a menacing voice from behind him . _oh great, now I am going to get in trouble. Wait, that can be who I think it is, is it? No way, Snivellus. Why is he here? _James thought to himself. The man came closer to him.

"just because you are the headmasters favorite boy, does not mean you can break the rules. This will mean fifteen points fr-" Snape said.

"Hello Snivellus," interrupted James. Snape turned white.

"Potter, you know never to call me by that name. I am your teacher. You refer to me as sir, or Professor. Never as that name your arrogant father or your good for nothing godfather used," Snape said.

"But you are not my professor from where I am from. You are Snivellus, the greasy haired, dark arts, kid who wears dirty boxers," James said. Snape's face grew enraged.

"Potter, who did you see bitten by a snake in your fifth year?" Snape asked. James shrugged.

"Hopefully, you," he responded.

"Come with me, Potter," Snape said, dragging James to professor Dumbledore's office. "Pumpkin Pasties," Snape murmured. The gargoyles once again jumped out of the way for Snape and James to make their way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, we have a problem," Snape said, pulling James by his collar.

"Severus, please calm down, and would please let go of James," Dumbledore said, with the twinkle present in his blue eyes.

"_James Potter_, sir. That is impossible," Snape said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well, we have been proven wrong. Mr. James Potter, Ms. Lily Evans, Mr. Sirius Black, and Mr. Remus Lupin have paid us a visit as their 17 year old selves. They are going to attend as students here, so you can not hold schoolboy grudges. Now, Mr. Potter, I will trust you will go back to your room and stay there this time, or I will have to give you detention," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," James said, and exited the office. He quickly made his way back to the Room of Requirement, and was met by an angry Lily inside.

"James Potter, I am furious with you. You could have been seen and found out by another student," Lily said.

"Good night, Evans. See you in the morning," James said, walking over to a bed, and falling asleep to the sight of a furious Lily Evans.


	4. Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer- If I ruled the world, I would own Harry Potter, but for now, JK Rowling does. **

**Chapter 4**

**Like Father, Like Son **

Harry was way too excited to sleep properly that night. He could not believe he was going to meet his parents. It was five in the morning, and Ron's snores still could be heard. Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out his photo album. He looked at all the pictures. He spent extra time on his parents wedding picture, imagining meeting those faces in a mere hour. At 6, Ron finally awoke.

"Harry, how long have you been awake?" Ron asked sleepily.

"A hour," Harry said.

"Why up so early?" Ron yawned.

"I will tell you and Hermione in the common room," Harry said. Ron shrugged it off as something not big, and started to change. Harry left the dormitories and waited in the common room. The sun was just peaking out from the trees of the forest, giving the room a red tint. Harry gave up on waiting for Ron and Hermione and went downstairs for an early breakfast. At 7, Hermione and Ron came down and joined him.

"Sorry, you guys. You were just taking forever and I was just really anxious," Harry said, not touching any of his food. He was too nervous to eat.

"Harry, what is going on? Ron said you left the dormitories late last night, and needed to tell us something," Hermione said. She seemed really worried.

"My parents are back," Harry said quietly.

"Could you repeat that for me again, mate. I thought you just said your parents were back," Ron said.

"They are," Harry said smiling. Ron nearly fell out of his seat, and Hermione was too speechless to say anything.

"But, that is impossible. It goes against everything. You can't bring back the dead," Hermione said.

"I know that. Dumbledore said they got here by way of a time turner. I need to go meet him at 8," Harry said.

(Meanwhile)

"Potter, get up!" Lily said, shaking him. "Professor Dumbledore said we had to meet him at 7:30 in his office. We have five minutes. Get up, you arrogant jerk," Lily said.

"Prongs, you better get up. I think she means business," Sirius said. James grudgingly got up from his bed. He quickly changed his clothes and was running out of the room, putting his tie on. They carefully went down out of the way hallways so they would not be seen. They made it to his office at five after the time they were supposed to.

"See, we are late. I am never late," Lily said, opening the door to Dumbledore's office.

"There is a first for everything," James said.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said.

"Good morning," the four mumbled back.

"Thank you for making it here. I thought you had forgotten. Well, the reason I asked you to come early was that someone wants to meet you," Dumbledore said.

"Who, and don't tell me it is Snivellus?" James asked.

"No, Severus is preparing, James. Your son wants to meet the four of you," Dumbledore.

"Really? But are you sure he wants to meet all of us? I mean, James is his father," Sirius said.

"No, he has a relationship with all of you. Now I noticed that you forgot your invisibility cloak, James. You four will have to use my cloak for a while," Dumbledore said. There was a knock at his door. "Hurry, if you please." Remus grabbed the cloak and they huddled into a corner and threw it over themselves.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said, as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Did you have a chance to eat breakfast?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "Very well, then." The marauders were blocked from view of Harry because of Dumbledore's chair. They wanted to move, but to no luck, at risk of moving the cloak.

"Um, Professor-" Harry began. Dumbledore stopped him.

"You would like to, how do you say, cut to the chase," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "You do remember what we agreed to last night, right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded. He was not sure if he was going to regret what he was about to do. He turned behind him

"You may take off the cloak now," Dumbledore said. James was the first to rip the cloak off him. He raced around the chair to look at Harry. He was shocked to find someone that could be his clone.

"Woah, Prongs. I am seeing double," Sirius said. Harry and James were both speechless, Harry mostly. He was looking a his _dad_, someone who has been dead for the past 16 years of his life.

"Oh great, another Potter. More trouble," Lily said. Harry looked behind James to see a pair of green eyes, his eyes. Lily.

"I apologize for her. She is just mad she got dragged into this. Hi, I'm James. You probably already know who I am, though," James said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"I'm Remus," Remus said, holding his hand out.

"I'm Lily," she said, with her hand extended. "And I am sorry about my previous comment."

"Do we really have to go through with this, he knows who we are," Sirius said, putting his hand out. "Sirius," he mumbled at the last second.

"Well, I most go inform the other students of our new exchange students," Dumbledore winked. "You mat use my office for another 10 minutes, then I am afraid you have classes to attend. You four will be in the same classes you had before, and on the Gryffindor schedule. Good day to you," he said, and swiftly left his office.

"Erm, I'm Harry," he said.

"So, Dumbledore tells me you are my son in the future," James said.

"Yeah," Harry said. He knew the next question.

"Who is your mother?" James asked eagerly.

"Uh, Dumbledore says I can't tell you, yet," Harry said nervously. He put his head down, adverting his green eyes.

"You have not figured it out yet?" Remus asked everybody. They all shook their heads.

"Who, Moony?" James asked.

"I am siding with Dumbledore on this one. You don't deserve to know if you can't figure out something as easy as this," Remus said. Harry smiled.

"Do you play quidditch?" James asked. Harry nodded.

"I am the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I made it my first year," Harry said. James choked on air.

"First year? You must be the youngest quid ditch player-" James said.

"A century," Harry finished for him. "You know, people said we looked alike, but I was not completely convinced until today," Harry said.

"Yeah, you two could pass for twins, except the eyes," Remus said. Harry put his head down again, so they would not recognize his eyes.

"Umm, we should leave, head to class. Transfiguration is first," Harry said.

"Yes. My best subject," James said. Harry led the four out of the office, and he met up with Hermione and Ron in the Entrance Hall. They gaped when they saw them.

"Mate, you look just like your dad," Ron said in amazement. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

"As in Arthur Weasley? He was in our seventh year when we were in first year. Who is your mum?" Sirius asked. Ron wondered if he was allowed to tell them, but they would already be married in the past, so it would not make a difference.

"Molly Prewett," Ron said.

"I knew it. She always fancied him," Sirius said. Ron's ears turned red.

"I'm Hermione granger," she said.

"Hi," they all said.

"We need to get to class," Lily said.

"Evans, you care about work too much," James said. Lily glared at him. They made their way to Transfiguration. As soon as they took their seats, the bell rung. Harry, Ron, and James sat together, Lily and Hermione, and Remus and Sirius sat together. Professor McGonagall became very teary eyes when she saw them.

"We have four new students with us, as the headmaster told you at breakfast, and I hope you will do your best to make them feel at home," McGonagall said.

"That won't be too hard," James told Harry. They left class with a huge amount of homework, and much to the dislike of Sirius.

"Where next?" Remus asked.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts…" Harry said, but then remembered who the teacher was. He had not been in there the first week, because of an illness. Their schedules told who he was, though. He exchanged nervous glances with Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with that class?" Sirius asked. "Don't tell me we have some bogus, boring teacher. If it is, I will have to hex him." Harry grew really nervous about the upcoming class. The seven of them entered class, and Rona and Sirius were not the only ones to notice Harry and James similarities.

"Blimey, Harry. Are you sure he isn't your brother?" Dean asked. Harry nodded.

"Positive," he said. He took a seat near the back. Just then, the teacher entered.

"Good morning," the teacher said. "I am sorry I was not here the first week of classes. I had an unexpected illness. For those who did not have me four years a go, I am your Professor, Remus Lupin," he said. He looked up form his papers, to see his past self and friends sitting there. He grew very pale, paler than normal and raced out of the room.

"Moony, that was you!" whispered James. Obviously, someone had not told Professor Lupin his past was here.


	5. Settling In

**Disclaimer- I own everything! Well, except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Sirius, James, Lily, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, McGonagall, the word muggle (that would be awesome if I did though), and the world of Harry Potter and all its characters, events and ideas. Except for all of that, I own it all.**

**A/N- Yeah, kind of short last chapter. I will make this one longer. I hope all goes well. I tried to make this one different. In all of the ones I had read, Dumbledore seemed to keep Harry in the dark about his parents return for as long as possible. I wanted to change that, for Harry's sake. **

**P.S.- If you have not noticed, I hate going into extreme detail about stuff. Bear with me. And when I do this across the page, oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo it means meanwhile.**

**Chapter 5**

**Settling In**

The entire class was shocked at Professor Lupin's sudden departure from class. Only the seven people in the back of the class knew why.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell Professor Lupin about it?" Hermione asked. They just shrugged.

"Maybe he did not have time, with the full moon last night and all," Ron suggested. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily's jaws dropped to the ground.

"You- you know?" Remus asked. Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded.

"We figured out in third year, when you, or he, or whatever was our teacher. It was a bad night," Ron said.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Well, we were chasing-" Ron said, but fell a sharp pain in the side of his leg. Hermione kicked him very hard. She gave him a evil look.

"No," she mouthed out.

"Is there something you are not telling us?" Sirius asked. The three exchanged guilty glances.

"We are not at liberty to discuss that," Hermione said professionally. The Marauders looked offended.

"Well, apparently, it involves us if you are not allowed to talk about it. Tell us before I have to hex you," James said, grabbing hold of his wand. Hermione's face grew very worried. Lily gave James a look.

"Potter, don't you hex them. They are just on Dumbledore's orders," Lily said.

"But Evans, don't you want to know what they are desperately trying to keep us from knowing?" James asked.

"No, Dumbledore has our best interests at heart, and I am going to leave it at that," Lily said.

"Fine, you do not have to find out, Evans, but I do. What went on that night?" James asked them. Hermione quickly pulled out a book to avoid them.

"Umm, James, Lily is right, we can't tell. It could mess with the future, possibility Harry's existence," Ron said slowly. James did not want to give it up, but from the glares he was given from Lily, Remus, and Hermione, he shut his mouth.

"So, Dumbledore said we were infamous here. Did our Marauder mischief make a lasting impression on Hogwarts?" Sirius asked proudly. Harry and Ron shared another awkward glance.

"Umm, well, for that and other things," Harry said. Sirius and James rolled their eyes.

"That is exactly what Dumbledore said. Does this tie into that night where you found out about Moony?" Sirius asked. Ron and Harry nodded. Sirius and James moaned.

"What can be so damn important that Dumbledore won't tell us?" Sirius asked. Harry immediately drew his attention elsewhere. He did not want to lie directly to Sirius and his dad.

"Just give it up, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Moony, you want to know as badly as we do," Sirius said grinning.

"If I did, it would only be for mild entertainment, but finding out our future could drastically change it," Remus explained. Sirius grunted in agreement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Albus, why didn't you tell me?"Professor Lupinasked, pacing in the headmaster's office.

"I wanted to Remus, but it happened late last night, and it was a full moon. You were unreachable," Dumbledore explained. (A/N: yes, I know that would mean that past Remus would have transformed too, but since in their time, the full moon was on a different day, he did not transform)

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" he asked.

"You were not at breakfast, and I did not weather you were still in the Shrieking Shack or had already made your way up to the castle. I did not anticipate on you having our new arrivals today," Dumbledore said.

"Why am I and Sirius, James, and Lily are here?" Remus asked.

"You do not recall this happening?" Dumbledore asked. Remus shook his head. "Well, there was a mishap with a broken time turner. Apparently it broke and sent you twenty years in to the future," Dumbledore said. Remus gave a big sigh.

"I never thought I would see Sirius, Lily, and James again," Remus said. "Seeing them, brought back so many memories."

"Yes, as it will for all of us. If I may suggest, you should return to your class now. You have some work to catch up on with your students," Dumbledore said. Remus left the office and made his way into the class.

"I am sorry for that disruption, I had something urgent to take care of," he said, returning to the classroom, carefully avoiding the group of students in the back of the room. "Today, we will review what you have previously learned from the previous years here. Now, by a show of hands, who here is in the D.A.?" he asked the class. Half the students hands shot up. After fifth year, Dumbledore made the DA and official club. "Excellent. Well, I would like everyone to pick a partner and practice jinxes and their counter curses. You may begin." he ordered.

"Wow, it is weird seeing myself up there," young Remus said.

"Yeah, very odd," James said. "You look older. Hey Evanson, want to partner with me?" James asked hopefully.

Lily ignored him. "Randy, do you want to partner up with me?" she asked. Before Remus had a chance to respond, she got up from her seat and dragged him to en empty spot in the room to practice.

"Fine, be that way. Hey, Sir- Orion, want to partner up with me?" James asked. He was asking no one. Sirius partnered up with a pretty Ravenclaw girl, who had been eyeing him the whole class. Ron and Hermione went out on their own to practice. "Ok, that leaves you and me Harry," James said. Harry was rather excited to be working with his dad.

"Umm, Jake, do you want to go first, or should I?" Harry asked. James shrugged.

"You can, I don't care," he said. He was paying more attention to the red haired girl behind Harry, who was practicing with young Remus. Harry and James exchanged giving each other the Jelly-Legs curse, Leg-Locker Curse, and others like that. Professor Lupin watched all of them perform. He smiled when he saw James miss a spell because Lily laughed. "Impressive," James said, after finishing the last of them.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Ok, class is done for the day. Homework, I want a foot long essay on the most commonly used defenses against dark arts," Professor Lupin said while the class exited. Everybody groaned.

"Moony, you are a hard teacher in the future. We need to soften you up now so we can prevent this," Sirius said.

"Harry, can I see you for a moment?" Professor Lupin asked before he left.

"Yeah. I will catch up with you guys in a minute," Harry said as his friends left the classroom.

"Hello, Harry," he said from behind his desk. "Interesting day so far."

"You could say that," Harry said.

"I just wanted to ask how much have you told them," Professor Lupin said.

"Well, my dad knows he is my dad, I think the younger you is the only one to figure out who my mom is, and they do not know they died. None of them," Harry said. Professor Lupin nodded.

"Thank you. The headmaster did not tell me what they were informed on. You better move along to their next class," Professor Lupin said. Harry nodded. He ran off to met his friends at Hagrid's hut, for Care of Magical Creatures.

By the time Harry left the classroom, the six of them were already at his hut. Hagrid stepped out of his hut to greet them.

"Good morning' 'Arry, Hermione, Ron," Hagrid boomed. The marauders snickered.

"I'm not Harry, Hagrid," James said smiling. Hagrid walked away from his hut door to get a better look.

"Blimey! I fergot! Dumbledore said sumtin this morning 'bout this, but I fergot. You and Harry look identical, 'cept the eyes," Hagrid said. "So, James, how did you get here?" Hagrid asked. The six of them hushed him.

"Hagrid, this is Jake Porter, Orion Brown, Randy Lucas, and Lucy Evanson," Hermione said slowly. Hagrid understood.

"I'm sorry. Where's Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm here," Harry said, running up to them just in time for class to begin. He was the last to arrive. Thankfully, all the Slytherins dropped Care of Magical Creatures after their fifth year, so it was mainly build up of Gryffindors, with some Hufflepuffs, and a couple Ravenclaws.

"Hello, Harry. Just talking with Jake here," Hagrid said, giving him a big wink. "Alright, today we will be learning about the characteristics and attitude of phoenixes." The lesson went by pretty quick. After that, they were done with their lessons for the day, except Lily and Hermione, who had to take Arithmancy. The guys sat around the common room and talked about Quidditch, except for Remus, who pulled out a book.

"Is that all you do, Moony, is read?" Sirius asked.

"Well, when it comes to acoversation I am not interested in, I will read a book," Remus said.

"How can you not like quidditch?" James asked. "It has always bothered me that you don't like it." Remus was about to respond when Lily and Hermione came in to the common room, with a huge stack of books.

"Hey guys," they said, dropping the books on the floor.

"What is with all the books?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"For our homework. If you did not notice, we received a lot today," Lily said. "We checked out some books from the library and got a few extras for guys like you who do not think about homework."

"Whatever," James said. Lily rolled her eyes. Hermione started on her Arithmancy homework, and the guys played a few games of Exploding Snap before heading down for dinner. James and Harry got a few stares, and were constantly having to tell people they were cousins, not brothers. Something was unnerving Lily through out dinner, but most of them brushed it off, thinking she was nervous about homework or something, being that is the type of person she is.

The evening was not good for Sirius, James, Harry, and Ron because Lily and Hermione were making sure they did their homework. Hermione was the first to get tired and go to bed. As soon as she was gone, Harry and Ron went into their dormitories, abandoning their homework. Only the four marauders were left in the common room.

"I will come meet you guys in a second," James called up after them.

"Oh no you won't Potter, Porter, whatever. You will finish your homework," Lily demanded. "And that goes for you too, Sirius."

"How come you are not ordering Re-Randy to?" Sirius asked.

"Because I trust him to do it with out someone forcing him to," Lily said.

"Fine," James said. He went to the pile of books and pulled out _The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts_ from it to do his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"You have to put that back. Hermione says we can't read that book," Lily said.

"So what. I am sick and tired of everyone not telling us what is going on. If she does not want us to read it, it must mean that it will tell us," James said. Sirius became very excited.

"Lets read it. What we need to know is probably near the end, the most recent," Sirius suggested. Remus and Lily protested about it, but they were ignored.

"Potter, if you read that, I will have to hex you," Lily said, pulling out her wand.

"That still won't erase what I find out," James said smiling. James handed Sirius the book to search through. Sirius started at the back pagesof the book.

"Sirius, stop now!" Remus said. Once again, he was ignored. After a couple of minutes, he stopped turning the pages.

"Hey Prongs, your name is in here!" Sirius said. Everyone became silent.

"Really?" James asked curiously. The other two stopped their effort to take the book away.

"Yeah, and you won't believe who else is in here," Sirius said grinning. James sat on the couch next to him, and glanced at the page. Only one thing popped out to him.

_Lily Potter_.

"Hey, Lils, you and I get married," James said smiling. Lily looked as if she was going to faint.

"That is absurd. Why would I marry a toerag like you?" Lily snapped.

"Well, it says, _James Potter and his wife Lily Potter_," James read.

"There must be another Lily," she said half heartedly. She knew she didn't believe it herself.

"How many other Lily's do you know?" James asked. Lily could not come up with a comeback. She did not say anything, and barely thought to think it, but she was happy that they were together.

"Guys, we should put that book away before we find anything else out," Remus said.

"No way," Sirius said.

"Ok, Padfoot, what else does it say," James asked, getting back to the book. Sirius and James read silently for a few minutes. Their expressions of excitement quickly turned to sadness and confusion.

"Are you sure this book is right?" James asked, after finishing the last few pages of the book.

"Well, it was published and it was in the Hogwarts library," Sirius said.

"What does it say?" Lily asked quietly. James and Sirius hesitated for a second. They handed Lily and Remus the book.

_On Halloween Night in 1981, The Dark Lord found James Potter, and his wife Lily Potter after they had been in hiding for a week. James Potter went after the Dark Lord so Lily and their one year old son, Harry Potter could escaped. James Potter was killed by the Dark Lord in his valiant effort. The Dark Lord went after Harry next. When the Dark Lord aimed the Killing Curse at Harry, Lily Potter died to protect her son and took the curse for him. With both older Potters dead, the Dark Lord went for Harry. He aimed the killing curse at him, but the spell rebounded and ended up killing the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord and his followers, Death Eaters, disbanded that night. Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the killing curse. _

"I'm…dead?" Lily asked softly. She sat herself down in the armchair.

"Hey, I think we are forgetting something else very important," Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. Sirius gave a small smile.

"We know who Harry's mum is now," he said. Just then, footsteps came down the spiral staircases.

"You guys coming up to bed? We have potions tomorrow," Harry asked sleepily. All eyes were on him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, we're coming," James said. Harry nodded and went upstairs. The four marauders looked watched Harry go upstairs, now knowing why he always looked sad, no matter how much he was smiling.

**A/N: I am sorry if I got sloppy and lazy. It was late at night. Please RR**


	6. Is This Weird?

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I would be hurrying up and finishing book 6.**

**Chapter 6**

**Is This Weird?**

Lily and James slept uneasily that night. They could not believe what was to come in the future. The words of the book played over and over in their heads, like a broken record. James' dreams were interrupted by a abrupt shaking.

"Err, Jake. You need to get up. We have potions first thing this morning," Harry said. James slowly turned over to see himself waking him up. Then he saw the bright green eyes and remembered it was Harry. Sirius put up a fight to get up. He was moving for no one. Well, until James gave him a stinging hex in his back. Once ready, the guys met the girls down in the common room.

"How can you girls be so awake in the morning?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Some of us don't need 10 hours of sleep a day,"Lily said.

"Plus, you guys did not come into late last night. What were you doing?" Harry asked. The four shared awkward glances.

"Err, homework," James said. He was always a terrible liar. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"What else?" Harry asked slowly as they were exiting the common room.

"Read a book," Sirius said. Harry was not satisfied with that answer either. He knew Sirius hated to read.

"What book did you read?" Harry asked slowly.

"Wow, will you look at the time. We better hurry to breakfast," Sirius said. Hermione was just as suspicious as Harry now, and wanted to know what they did.

"Lily, what went on last night?" Hermione asked. Lily looked extremely guilty.

"Hermione, it was not my fault. Potter, that toerag, and Sirius found a book that you advised us not to read. _The Rise and Fall Of The Dark Arts._" Lily pleaded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped walking.

"What?" they all said together in disbelief.

"Yeah, and they read it, and found out some stuff," she said.

"Some small tidbits of information," James said.

"Like Prongs is _finally_ going to hook up with Lily," Sirius said happily. "It was about time too." Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore is going to kill me," Harry said. He took a moment before he asked, "What did you find out?"

"Umm, well, err, that Evans and I get married. That you are our son, and that we die, and you defeated the Dark Lord," James said quietly.

"I knew I forgot one of the books," Hermione said. "This is all my fault."

"No, it was mine. Prongs and I would of found out some other way," Sirius said. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the trip. They ate their breakfast in silence, and made their way to the dungeons. They were just about to enter the classroom before Ron asked Harry and Hermione something.

"Do they know who the potions professor is?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry just realized they forgot something big.

"Potter, so good for you to finally join us. You and your friends are late, and I will take additional points for not telling the exchange students to arrive on time," Snape said.

"But, Professor Snape, we are on time. We have a minute," said Hermione. The four marauders were dumbstruck.

"_Professor_?!" all four of them exclaimed. Snape narrowed his eyes on them.

"Fine, I will take back the points, but if you are not in your seats in ten seconds," Snape said. All of them ran to their seats, except for James and Sirius.

"Snivellus? You are the potions professor?" James asked. Snape eyes flared with extreme loathing.

"Yes, Mr. Porter. Now, I suggest you and Mr. Brown take your seats before I have to contact the headmaster about your inappropriate outbursts," Snape snapped. James and Sirius unwillingly got into their seats.

"How come you didn't tell us Snivellus was the professor?" James asked Harry.

"It slipped my mind. I forgot for a second about your past," Harry said.

"How did you know Snivellus and I hated each other?" James asked.

"Well, everyone tells me how much Snape hated you, and that is why he hates me so much," Harry said. James got a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry," James said.

"Potter, Porter, 10 points from Gryffindor for speaking during class," Snape said.

"10 points!" Sirius said.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Brown," Snape said.

"That was unfair," James said angrily.

"5 more points, and if I hear you speak again, it will be detention for all of you," Snape said.

"They didn't do anything," James said.

"That's it, Mr. Porter. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Porter, Brown, Lucas, and Evanson, detention tonight," Snape said.

"Have fun in detention tonight, Potter," Malfoy said from behind them. Both James and Harry turned around.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry said. He turned around to copy the ingredients off the board.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" James whispered to Harry.

"His son, Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"Who would marry Lucius?" Sirius asked. Harry hesitated for a second.

"Narcissa Black," Harry said. Sirius nearly had a heart attack.

"You mean I am related to Lucius, the sleezeball?" Sirius asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"Guys, you better be quiet. You already got me one detention, and I will have to hurt you if I get another," Lily snapped. The guys stayed quiet for the rest of the class. Lily was positively furious with them for the rest of the day. She would only speak with Ron, Hermione, and Remus. _Great,_ Harry thought_, I have just met my mother and she already won't talk to me. I am the worst person ever._

That night, they all reported to the dungeons for detention with Snape.

"Alright, I will divide you into pairs for separate detentions," Snape ordered. Sirius and James moaned a little, and praying that they would not have to be with Snape.

"Granger and Brown, you will go to the hospital wing and clean the bedpans. Lucas, Weasley, and Porter, you will stay in here with me and do what I say. Evanson and Potter, you will go to the trophy room and clean every trophy so that I can see my reflection," Snape ordered. Lily and Harry were escorted to the trophy room by Filch. He stayed in the room with them until he found out Peeves was breaking into his office. He quickly left after that, Mrs. Norris sulkily following him.

"I'm sorry, for landing you here," he told Lily as he was cleaning a trophy.

"I don't blame you, Harry," she said. She hesitated for a second before asking her question. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" he asked. He was really hoping it was not about the future.

"Is this weird for you? I mean, I am your mother, and James is your father, and we are here," Lily said. Harry thought about it for a minute.

"A little. I never thought I would see you again, so that was kind of a shock. I am afraid of getting to know you, though," Harry said.

"Why?" Lily asked. _Am I that bad?_ she asked herself.

"Because eventually, you will have to go back, and that will be like losing you all over again. And I have already been through that recently, and I do not feel like going through it again," said Harry sadly.

"Recently? What happened?" Lily asked. Harry knew he just said something he wasn't supposed to. He wanted to hit himself.

"Umm, it is another one of those things that I was forbidden to tell you," Harry said guiltily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said apologetically. There was a long silence before someone spoke again.

"I see you have my eyes," Lily said after a while.

"Yeah, everybody says that," Harry said smiling. Lily was in the middle of polishing an award when she realized what it said. _SPECIAL SERVICES TO THE SCHOOL- HARRY POTTER_.

"Harry, how did you get a special services to the school award?" Lily asked. Harry blushed a little.

"I got it in my second year," Harry said.

"In second year? You must have done something spectacular. What did you do?" Lily asked.

"It is a long story, but I saved a girl form the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said. Lily was shocked.

"Wow, and you were only twelve?" asked Lily in amazement. Harry nodded. She finished polishing his award.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lily said softly.

"Why should you be sorry? I landed you in detention," said Harry simply.

"I was really rude to you before. I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry," Lily said.

"It's fine," Harry said, shrugging it off.

"No, it isn't. What kind of person am I if I automatically judged people based on their names? I thought you were going to be just like James. Arrogant, trouble making, detention getting, hexing jerk," Lily said. It was weird for Harry to hear his mother talk so horribly about his father. It made him wonder if they would really end up together. "Oh, here I go again. James is your father, and I am insulting him," said Lily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lily," Harry said, trying to get a piece of dirt off of the Head Girl plaque. Lily gave a sigh and moved to another trophy.

"Harry, since me and James died, who did you live with?" Lily asked. Harry hesitated to answer.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry murmured. Lily gasped.

"With my horrid sister! She hates everything about magic!" Lily exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I was sent there the night of the attack," Harry said.

"Err, how did they treat you?" Lily asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure I can answer the question. That might interfere with some stuff in the past and change a lot," Harry said. If her told Lily about how they treated him, she might go into the past, get into a huge argument with her sister over something she has not done yet, and might completely refuse Harry when he is placed on her doorstep.

"I see," Lily said quietly. They finished the trophies in about a half hour. During that time, Harry explained the other teachers and their teaching methods.

"I thought they would of banished Binns by now, he has been dead forever," lily said as they entered the common room. Sirius and Hermione were already back. Hermione was finishing her homework while Sirius slept on the couch.

"Hey Hermione. How did your detention go?" Harry asked as he sat in the armchair.

"Well, Orion insisted to try and sneak magic and try and clean them that way. We almost got another detention when Madam Pomfrey caught him," Hermione said, glaring at the sleeping Sirius. "How about yours?"

"Pretty good, for detention standards. Filch left near the beginning because Peeves was trying to get into his office again," said Harry. He pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and started it. By the time he was finished, Ron, James, and Remus came back into the room. All of them looked as if they had been to hell and back.

"That bad?" Harry asked as they came into the common room.

"Snape made us clean all of the cauldrons, organize his ingredients alphabetically, and scrub the floor, like muggles," Ron groaned. "AND I still have to the Transfiguration homework. When will I ever need to know the process of a table turning into a pig?"

"At some point in life, you will be thankful for all of this," Hermione said.

"Yeah, at some point," said Ron.

"Did you have fun at your detention, Evans?" James asked.

"Yes, Porter," Lily said, putting her books away. "I am going to go to bed."

"Ok, Lucy. See you up there in a bit," Hermione said. Lily gave a quick wave and went up the spiral staircase to the girls dormitory. She was greeted by Parvati and Lavender.

"Back from your detention, Lucy? How did it go?" Lavender asked.

"Ok. I spent it with Harry," Lily said.

"You're so lucky. Harry is one of the best looking guys in the school," Parvati said. "Don't you think so?" she asked. Lily did not want to think about it. It was her _son._

"He is ok," Lily said.

"No, better than ok," Lavender said. "He also has that moody thing going. It can be quite annoying though at times."

"Yeah. After fifth year, he was depressed a lot. All he does now is mope around, and look at his photo album," said Parvati.

"Yeah. I even saw him cry once. He was by the lake, and I saw tears. Harry never cries," said Lavender.

"Why, did something happen?" Lily asked.

"Well, I think it was the culmination of everything he has been through," Lavender said.

"What has he gone through?" Lily asked.

"Lucy, you know the story of Harry Potter, right?" Parvati asked.

"Just the basis of it. I am a muggle born," Lily said.

"Ok, that explains some things," Lavender said. "Well, the cliff notes of what happened was that You-Know-Who came to his house, killed his dad and mum, tried to kill him, curse backfired, You-Know-Who fled, and Harry was left with a lightning scar, where the curse hit him," she explained.

"Oh, so that is where the scar is from," Lily said. They nodded.

"So, he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle on his mother side. We don't know much, since we are not great friends with him, but as far as Hermione told us, they treated him horribly," said Lavender. _Oh my gosh, Petunia! She abused Harry! When I get back, I will curse her into tomorrow. She doesn't deserve to be engaged._ Lily thought to herself.

"Yeah. They didn't even tell him he was a wizard for 10 years, even though they knew he was," Parvati added.

"Well, he came to Hogwarts with us, and battled a full grown mountain troll on Halloween, and won," Lavender said.

"A mountain troll?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Then, he save the sorcerers stone from you-know-who and our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who turned out to be a Death Eater," Parvati said.

"The sorcerers stone? Really?" Lily asked. She had read up about it, but she didn't think it actually existed. They nodded.

"In second year, everybody found out he was a parseltounge, and thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Then, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, was taken into the chamber. Harry went there and saved her life, by slaying a basilisk," Lavender said. Lily was amazed.

"In third year, some major stuff happened, but Hermione absolutely refused to tell us what," Parvati said. _Hmm, probably what they won't tell us now_, Lily thought.

"Fourth year, he became the fourth participant in the Triward Tournament," Lavender said.

"Fourth? But I thought there were only supposed to be 3?" Lily asked.

"There are only supposed to be three. But someone entered his name, even though he was underage and he became the fourth participant," Parvati said.

"Yep, he was in first almost the entire time. Then came the last part. The maze. He and a student at the time, Cedric Diggory, grabbed the cup at the same time, and transported him to some place. The only reason we know what happened there was because of an interview he gave last year to the Quibbler. He went there, and You-Know-Who killed Cedric. Then, You-Know-Who came back to life. No one believed him, but more became convinced after the interview. In it, he said his parents somehow came and helped him. I thought that part was a little far fetched, but who knows," Lavender said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed.

"Then last year, we were taking our OWLs, and he started screaming uncontrollably during the History of Magic one. No one saw him for another two days. We wanted to ask Harry what happened, but Hermione told us not to. She said his godfather died. She would not tell who, but we eventually found out from Neville who it was," said Lavender with a sly smile.

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"Sirius Black," she responded. Lily nearly fainted right then and there. She collapsed onto her bed. _Sirius must be who he was talking about before,_ she thought to herself.

"Wow, he has been through a lot," Lily said.

"Yeah, more than anyone should go through if you ask me," Parvati said. Hermione walked through the door at that moment.

"Hello, Lucy," Hermione said happily. She was quickly disheartened when she saw Lily's face. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know," Lily said quietly. Lavender and Parvati were gossiping about the Ravenclaw boys, and was paying not attention to Lily anymore.

"What happened?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Sirius is dead?" Lily asked quietly. She nodded slowly.

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked worried. She pointed her hand to the gossiping girls.

"Of course, I should of known. What else did you find out?" asked Hermione.

"Pretty much the entire Harry Potter story, cliff notes version," Lily said. Hermione understood. Only they would know what Cliff Notes were because of their muggle heritage.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said.

"He has been through a lot hasn't he?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded sadly. "Umm, was he close with Sirius?"

"Yes. Very. Since Harry did not get a chance to know his father, Sirius found him during our third year, and kind of became that void Harry had been missing. He was like the father he never had," Hermione said slowly.

"It must have been horrible for him to lose him," Lily said sadly.

"Lily, with me telling you all of this, you have to promise you will not tell the others, especially Sirius. Think how hard it was for you to find out you were dead," Hermione said. Lily nodded.

"I promise. It is just so awful. No parents, and the closest thing dead," said Lily. "And that awful you-know-who trying to kill him every year."

"Yeah. He has been really depressed since 5th year. He has lightened up some, but not a lot. He hardly ever smiles, and when he does, he feel he is betraying Sirius' and his parents memory. The happiest I have seen him was probably the past two days, when you guys were here," Hermione said. "But, he blames himself for your deaths."

"What? How can he blame himself? He did not want it to happen," Lily said.

"You try telling that to Harry," Hermione said. She gave a small yawn. "I am going to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night," Lily said. She went to bed herself a few minutes after. She did not fall asleep for sometime. When she did though, she had a fuzzy dream. It involved a veil, a black haired man, a red light, and a screaming boy. Lily woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. At the same time, Harry woke up from screaming too, from a very similar dream.


	7. What Dreams Are Made Of

**A/N: Hope this is good. Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel special J. PS, I count Lily as a marauder. Count this as shameless promotion, but read my other fan fic, The Things We Live For. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would write FAN FICTION about it. No, I would be writing the real thing. **

**Chapter 7**

**Dreams**

Lily awoke with a start.

"Sirius!" she yelled in the girls dormitory. Her face was drenched in sweat. She was panting heavily and trying to figure out what happened. At the same time, Harry screamed the same thing.

"Lucy, you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly, rushing to her bed. Parvati and Lavender woke up for a second from the noise, but quickly went back to sleep. Lily shook her head.

"No, I just saw him die, Hermione. Just like that, in front of Harry," Lily said quietly. Hermione grew worried.

"That is not good. Harry usually has those dreams, ever since it happened in fifth year. You dreaming of something that you never saw, can't be good. I just heard Harry scream the same thing when you woke up," Hermione said. There was a long pause.

"So, it's true, he dies?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded slowly.

"You can't tell him though," said Hermione. "It was a mistake for you to find out about yourself."

"I know," Lily said, whipping the sweat off her face.

"I think we should see Dumbledore. It is not a common thing for people to share dreams," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should," Lily agreed. The two went into the boys dormitory, to check on Harry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(Meanwhile)

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. He was panting and beads of sweat were dripping from his face.

"What?" Sirius groaned. "What do you want?"

"Nothing with you, _Orion_," Remus said, putting emphasis on his name.

"Harry, are you alright? You were thrashing all over the place," James asked. The three marauders and Ron walked over to Harry's bed. He gave a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, it happens a lot," Harry said. James, Remus, and Sirius gave him a weird look.

"You have nightmares like that a lot?" James asked. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Ever since fourth year," Harry said.

"And I am guessing if we asked you what happened in your dream, you will say you can't tell us," Sirius said.

"Yeah. Sorry," Harry said. He looked at young Sirius with despair. He had no idea of his fate, to be killed by his cousin at a young age. Harry could not bear to look at him.

"Did any of you guys hear a girl scream at the same time as Harry?" James asked. Ron and Remus nodded.

"It sounded a bit like Lucy," Remus said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," James said. Just then, the boys dormitory door opened. Hermione and a tired looking Lily entered.

"You ok, Lucy? Was that you we heard you scream," James asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"Harry, could you come with us to Dumbledore's office for a minute?" Hermione asked politely.

"Why, you know the way," Harry said.

"Well, something happened with Lucy, and it involves you," Hermione said. All the guys looked confused.

"Fine, I will go," Harry said. The girls looked relived.

"See you guys later," Hermione said. Lily was lost in her own thoughts to say anything. Everything she saw, Sirius being killed by his cousin, falling through the veil, and dying. The thing that bothered her the most was not Sirius' death, but how Harry reacted. His screams, his attempts to get to Sirius, the tears welling in his eyes, his struggle against Remus. It all affected Lily pretty hard. She was completely silent during the trip to Dumbledore's office. Hermione gave the summarized version of the events to Harry, which was,

"Lily had a dream, and it involves you," Hermione said. That was all she would say. Hermione did not want Harry knowing Lily saw what he was dreaming. She did not know why, but it was just a gut feeling she had to keep it from him. They arrived at the headmasters office at around 3 in the morning.

"Pumpkin Pasties," Harry mumbled. The gargoyles jumped aside, and the three sleepy teenagers made their way to the office. When they arrived, there was no Dumbledore. (A/N: Asleep, maybe?).

"Umm, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called out in the office, hoping for a response. They waited there for a few more minutes, before Lily got fed up.

"Lets go. It was not that important," Lily murmured and headed for the door.

"May I ask what was not that important, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked from the top of the staircase in his office. The three teenagers froze in their steps. They turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing their in his night robes and cap. "Please, sit down." He drew three extra chairs for them to sit in. "Now, may I ask what the problem is?"

"Well, umm, Professor, I was sleeping and, I had a dream," Lily started. Harry was quite anxious to find out what was so important about this dream that it needed to be told to Dumbledore.

"Continue, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said. She hesitated for a minute before resuming.

"And, then, it turned to something I had never seen before. It was kind of fuzzy at first, but cleared up. I was in a room with all of these people fighting. Then, I saw an older man with long black hair battling with this woman near a veil," Lily said. Harry gave a cough/gasp thing. _It can't be possible_, he thought. "Then, the woman shot a red beam at him with her wand. He froze, and fell backwards slowly in the veil. He did not come back out. Then I saw…" Lily said. She was now starting to sob a little and it was becoming harder for her to complete her dream. "Harry running to the veil, screaming for the man. He was stopped by an older man, who was holding Harry back, telling him that he was dead. Harry would not accept it, and tried to get away, but the older man would not let him go. I heard another scream, and I woke up, screaming for him," Lily said. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She was wiping them away. Harry was in shock by the end of it. He had a huge lump in the back of his throat, and his vision was obscured by the tears that were in his eyes. He hated having to relive it. Especially from an outsiders point of view. It made it almost twice as hard to hear. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. He buried his head in his hands, trying to block it all out.

Hermione looked very somber and sad. She realized why she did not tell Harry about it sooner. She hated seeing him like this. It was how he looked all through out 6th year, extremely depressed and red eyes. She never wanted to see him like that again. She cared about him too much. She wanted to tell him it would be ok, but she knew it was a lie.

Lily noticed what recounting her dream did to Harry. She felt guilty for making him like this. He seemed like his father, never the type to shed a tear, but she quickly saw that she was wrong.

"Miss, Evans, do you know who these men were in the dream?" Dumbledore asked worried. There was no twinkle in his eye this night. He looked blank and weary. Lily nodded.

"Yes. Sirius and Remus, well Professor Lupin in this case," Lily said. She wiped away the rest of her tears with her sleeves, trying to give herself composure.

"You know of the fate of our dear Sirius," Dumbledore said. Lily nodded. "Have you found out anything else in your time here?" Lily began to look extremely guilty.

"Yes, Professor," she said. "James was looking through a book and he found out that we get married, we are murdered, and Harry is our…" Lily said, but started trailing off. Her tears were returning to her eyes. Dumbledore gave a sigh.

"I wish we could say we were any closer to taking you back to your time, but I am afraid to say we are not. Even if a time turner could work to take you home, it would be near impossible for us to get one from the ministry with out telling them why. Now, I suggest you keep this information you had just discovered in the dream to your self," Dumbledore said.

"Professor, the reason we came because at the exact same time, Harry was dreaming it," Hermione said.

"Is this true, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, now knowing exactly why he was here. Dumbledore sat there and thought for a few minutes, with the three of them left there, staring at him.

"If my theory is correct, it would have to do with your blood connection,"  
Dumbledore said.

"Wouldn't that mean James would have the dreams too?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not in this case. Lily, when you died that night, you sacrificed your life to save Harry's. That created a bond between the two of you that not even the most powerful of magic can break. It flows through your blood to this day. Love," Dumbledore said. Harry knew of this already, but Lily and Hermione were completely shocked. Harry never told Ron and Hermione why he had to spend his summers at the Dursleys, for the blood protection his mother had placed on him when she died for him. Petunia, being related by blood, could keep Harry safe by keeping him in her house.

"So, what does that have to do with the dreams?" Lily asked.

"Well, since you are here Miss Evans, I believe that when Harry has a particularly strong, emotional, dream, you will experience it too. It goes both ways," Dumbledore said. "Now, it is late at night, if there are no further questions, you should go back to bed. You have classes in the morning," Dumbledore said. The three left his office. It was 3:30 am. They were silent once again one the way back to the common room.

"I am going back to bed," Hermione yawned.

"I am too awake now to go to sleep," Harry said. After he had one of his flashback dreams, he could never go back to sleep. Apparently, Lily was the same way.

"Yeah, I can't go to sleep now," Lily said. Hermione understood and walked up to the girls dormitory. Harry sat in his favorite armchair by the fire, the same one that he appeared through to talk to Harry. Lily sat across form him in another chair. They were silent for 10 minutes before Lily asked what she wanted to know.

"Harry, were you and Sirius, were you close?" she asked. Harry nodded. Hermione already told her they were, but she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, he was my godfather," Harry said. "We became close after my third year."

"How come you did not talk with him before?" Lily asked. Harry paused for a moment.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," Harry said apologetically. He wanted to tell her everything, so that it could be prevented in the future. If he told her not to trust Peter, and that he would betray them and lead to their death, he would have a family. But most of all, he wanted to tell her because he wanted to be like a normal kid who told their moms and dads what was going on in their lives. Harry was not normal, and she was not his mom. She was Lily _Evans_, she was before his time.

"I understand," Lily said. "This must be torture for you though." Harry was confused.

"What's torture?" Harry asked curiously.

"To finally have both your parents with you for the first time in your life and you can't tell them anything," Lily said. Harry had to smile. She was like a mom, a normal mom who could read their son's feelings.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I want to tell you guys a lot of stuff, stuff that could probably prevent your deaths. If I did that though, the future could change dramatically, and we would not know if it would be for the better or the worse," Harry said.

"I see the difficulties with that," Lily said. She took a pause before continuing. "So, tell me something about you that could not affect the past," Lily suggested. Harry thought about it for a minute, trying to think of something that could be said and not affect anything.

"I was sent to live with Petunia," Harry said.

"Yeah, you told me that. I'm sorry you had to live with my wretched sister. Was she awful?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but Uncle Vernon is worst," Harry said. Lily gasped.

"She actually marries Vernon? I thought she was just getting engaged to him so she could put one up on me. She was furious when I made Head Girl. A week later, she announced her engagement to Vernon. My parents were so happy that she finally was getting married. I was livid that she tried to take all the attention. She hates all magic," Lily said.

"I've noticed. She tried to squash the magic out of me for 10 years. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs till I was eleven," Harry said. Lily gasped.

"Why weren't you in a bedroom?" Lily asked.

"Well, like I said before. They felt if they could keep me as down trodden as possible, then I would have no more magic in me," Harry said.

"Petunia can be so stupid at times, but not that stupid. She is probably taking her aggression out on you, her being a squib and all," Lily said. Harry gaped at her.

"A_ squib?"_ Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Lily asked. Harry shook his head. "Oh, well I guess it is something you want to keep secret and not spread around."

"That explains a lot, her being a squib," Harry said. "It is kind of funny, though," Harry said, managing a smile. Lily noticed his smile was a lot like James' smile. Lily blushed when she thought of James. She really liked him, though she told no one though, except for Remus. He was a good friend of hers, and she could tell him a lot. Lily really wanted to go out with James, but she was afraid of what others would think of her if she did, especially after all the times she turned him down. _Well, according to Harry, we will go out some day,_ Lily thought to herself. She gave a small smile. There was another long pause.

"So, you saw the entire dream? Everything that happened?" Harry asked quietly. Lily nodded, the emotions from before came flooding back to her.

"Yeah. It kind of all makes sense now," Lily said quietly. Harry looked up from the floor.

"What makes sense?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Why you won't look at me, James, or Sirius," Lily said softly. Harry was a bit shocked at hearing this. He thought about it, and realized she was right. He did not want to look at any of them. It caused too much pain, especially Sirius. He had just lost Sirius over a year ago, and he still was not over it. Looking at them, hearing their voices, was not something he could bear. Though he wanted to be with them and get to know them, he could never enjoy himself or cherish the moment, knowing eh would have to lose them all over again.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered quietly.

"No you're not," Lily said. "You may not mean to, but you don't want to get close to any of us, because eventually we will leave here," she said. Harry was impressed. She was as smart as others said she was.

"You know, I think you are too smart for your own good sometimes," Harry said with a small smile. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Potter," she said.

"Why don't you call him by his first name?" Harry asked. Lily was speechless. Not only was it weird to hear this question from her _son_, but she had never thought about it. She supposed she didn't because it would show that she liked him, more than a friend.

"Well, umm, I-" Lily stammered. He looked at his watch.

"It's five in the morning. I am going to start to get ready. It will take me while since I did not get a lot of sleep," Harry said, getting up from his chair. "See you in a few hours," he said as he walked up the spiral staircase to the boys dormitory.

"See you later," she said. She sat there, and listened to her thoughts, of everything she had just learned, and desperately hoped that the things she would find out would not get worse.


	8. Getting Weirder

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8. Enjoy! Oh yeah, Professor Lupin refers to older Lupin, and Remus refers to younger Lupin, just on case you have not figured that out yet. Sorry if I do not get some of you. I promise I will next chapter. It all depends on the update. I am writing the chapters faster than I can update! James and Lily Romance in the next chapter!**

**Snicket- Thanks. Your reviews make me smile and were a great inspiration. J**

**Misao, Demon Master- No, Lupin did not throw up. There was not really a need to. Tell your neighbor I love your evil laugh!**

**Marquierda- Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to have Lupin be the Professor. Adds drama. Hehe.**

**mrsmunkee- of course I am going to continue it. I hate it when people just stop with a fan fiction and you really like it. **

**I will get all of you the next update!**

**Chapter 8**

**Getting Even Weirder **

Lily walked down to breakfast the next morning to find everyone there. James head perked up when he saw her coming.

"Hey Evans. Are you ok? You look like you did not sleep at all last night," James said. She just gave him a glare.

"Just mind your own business, _Porter_. What I do is no business to you," Lily snapped. She put emphasis on the last name, to remind him that they had different names.

"Good morning Lucy," Hermione said.

"Good Morning, Hermione," Lily said, sounding a bit more happier. James looked a bit disheartened. "What classes do we have today?"

"Double transfiguration, double Defense, and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said. Right then, Ginny came to the table.

"Hey Harry, we have a DA meeting tonight, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, at 7:30, Room of Requirement," Harry said.

"Ok, thanks," she said, and left the table.

"DA?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it stands for Dumbledore's Army. We made it in fifth year to learn defense, since our teacher would not let us. It was a big secret then, but in sixth year, Dumbledore made it a legit group," Hermione explained.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yep. We learn all sorts of jinxes, hexes, and charms that will help us. Especially with the war going on and all," Ron said. He dropped his fork in realization with what he said. Harry kicked him from under the table. The marauders exchanged confused glances.

"What war?" James asked curiously.

"Umm, well, you see, that is something that we are, hmmm, not allowed to talk about," Hermione said. Sirius and James seemed kind of mad that they had to be left out in the dark again. Lily decided to change the subject.

"So, who is in charge of the DA?" Lily asked.

"Harry," Ron said simply. The four were in shock.

"Harry?" James asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I teach the spells and stuff. Nothing major," Harry said.

"Nah, he's just being modest. He's brilliant. Best in our year at Defense. He even beat Hermione, and that is saying something," Ron said, taking a swig from his pumpkin juice. Harry could feel his face going red. He hated being in the spotlight.

"Do you four want to join?" Hermione asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Sure," James said. Hermione pulled out the DA member list and a quill.

"Sign on this," she said. When the last person finished signing, Hermione put it back into her bag.

"We should go. We have transfiguration first, and we do not want to get McGonagall mad at us," Harry said, wanting to change the subject from himself and the DA.

"Yeah, Minnie is furious if you're late," James said. Ron and Harry spat out their pumpkin juice.

"_Minnie_?" they asked in disbelief. James gave a laugh.

"Yeah, after all the detentions I served with her, I had to call her something besides Professor," James smiled.

"That reminds me, Prongs. We have been here for what, three, four days and have not pulled a single prank," Sirius said.

"I think with out Wormtail here, I kind of forgot. We usually pull the pranks with all four of us," James said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione froze. Harry tensed up and his inside flared with anger. He almost forgot too that his dad was friends with that traitor. The marauders took notice of their uneasiness.

"Wormtail is our friend back home. Peter Pettigrew, in case you did not know," Remus said casually. _How could I _not_ know him_, Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

"Yeah, we know him," Harry murmured. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry nervously.

"Really? You know him? What does our Wormtail accomplish in the future?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"That is something else that we can't tell you," Hermione said nervously.

"I hate all of these secrets," Sirius said angrily. Lily looked at him sadly. In fact, that was the first time she had looked at him all morning. She was still in shock from her dream last night, and seeing his death was a lot for her to handle.

"Umm, we have to go. We have five minutes to get to class," Lily said, getting up from the table.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" James asked. Lily glared at him, but said nothing. The seven of them managed to find seats right before the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Today we will be concentrating on turning stones into mice. I do not expect any of you to get this one the first shot. It is a complex transformation and hard concentration. I do expect all of you to try your best, though," Professor McGonagall said, handing out a rock to everyone. Once everyone had a rock, they all began. By the end of class, only Hermione, James, and Lily had managed to make their transformation complete. Sirius' mouse still had a rock pattern on it's skin and Harry's mouse had no legs. Remus was missing a tail, and Ron's rock was covered in fur and had four legs and a furry tail sticking out form it. For homework, if you were not able to complete the transformation, you were expected to have it mastered by next class.

"I was so close to no homework. Five more minutes," Sirius said, exiting the classroom. "One good thing though."

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"We have you as a teacher next," he said, grinning happily. The students took their seats in the back of the DADA classroom again and waited for class to start. The class size was fairly small. It was meant for a joint between Gryffindors and Slytherins, and another class for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. But when the Slytherins found out the teacher was Lupin, they dropped out. Harry was happy about this.

"Oh, Moony, something has been bothering. Wondering if you could answer it for me," James said. Remus looked at him curiously.

"What's that Prongs?" he asked.

"When we first got here, you were the first to know who Harry's mum was. How did you know?" James asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"If you were the least bit observant, you would of noticed immediately that Harry's eyes were exactly the same as Lily's," Remus said. Just then, the bell rang. As soon as it rang, Professor Lupin entered the classroom, as if on cue.

"Good Afternoon. Today, we will be practicing with a complex charm. Very few have mastered it, and it is very hard to perform. I do not expect most of you to perform this spell correctly," Professor Lupin announced. James rolled his eyes.

"Why do the teachers _always_ give us a hard spell, and never expect us to do it correctly. What is the point in trying to teach us?" James groaned.

"Mr. Porter, if you could remain silent for the next few minutes so I could explain to the rest of the class what we will be doing today, I will be most happy," Professor Lupin said. James went quiet. "Very well. Today, we will work on the Patronus Charm. The guidelines for this class given to us by the ministry only require learning about this spell, because of its complexity, but I figure the best way to learn is to participate. We will only be doing this for one lesson, and study it for the rest.

"The Patronus Charm is used to repel dementors. It is a force of a everything the dementors fed upon, happiness, hope, light. It requires one single, happy memory. Harry, would you please demonstrate to the class the charm?" Professor Lupin asked. Harry nodded his head. He got up from his seat and started moving to the front of the classroom.

"Harry can make a Patronus?" James asked Hermione. She nodded.

"Yes. Ever since third year," Hermione said.

"Third year? He must have been thirteen," Lily said shocked.

"Yeah, Harry needed to learn how to repel the dementors," Hermione said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"That is something you might want to ask Harry," Ron said. They all quieted down when Harry was getting ready to use the spell.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry exclaimed, thinking of his happy memory. That was not to hard for him because they were sitting right there, fifteen feet from him. A silver stag erupted from his wand and started to dissolve when it reached the opposite wall. The four marauders watched in amazement.

"Did anyone else realize that his Patronus was Prongs?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I noticed," Remus said.

"Me too," James said, watching the stag across the room.

"Just checking," Sirius said. The class broke into applause for Harry's Patronus. James, Remus, and Sirius clapped the hardest. Harry turned a deep shade of red then sitting down in his spot in the back.

"I hate being put on the spot like that," Harry said when he returned.

"But, that was bloody brilliant!" James said. Harry smiled with such a praise from his dad. Professor Lupin cleared his throat.

"Ok, I want everyone to repeat after me. _Expecto Patronum_," he said.

"_Expecto Patronum_," the class chorused.

"Good, good. Now I want all of you to think of a memory. One single, happy memory. It must be strong," Professor Lupin said. Immediately, the class closed its eyes and started for searching for their memory. Slowly, the eyes were opening and soon, everyone had some memory. "Good, now I will call on each of you to come to the front of the class to practice this charm, since we do not have enough room for al of you to do it at once. Lets do this alphabetically. Mr. Brown, if you will please start for us," Professor Lupin said. Sirius jumped up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. He closed his eyes and thought of his memory.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Sirius exclaimed. A misty form of a huge dog came out of his wand. All who knew Sirius gave a smile at this, thinking of his Animagi form.

"Very good for a first attempt. It needs some work, but you had a shape, which is extremely good. Take some chocolate and take a seat," Professor Lupin said. Sirius took a chocolate frog from the plate of which Professor Lupin had conjured and took a seat.

"Miss Brown, if you will take a shot at it," Professor Lupin asked kindly. Lavender got up from her seat and went to the same spot Sirius and Harry had previously stood in.

"_Ex-Expecto Patronum_," Lavender stammered. Expectedly, a thin, transparent silvery mist came from her wand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is easier to do in front of a dementor," Lupin said encouragingly. She took a chocolate frog and went to her seat. "Who's next? Yes, Miss Evanson. You're turn." Lily took a deep breath and went to the front. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Lily exclaimed. What happened next, nobody really expected. A fully defined form of a dove shot out of Lily's wand. She produced a corpeal Patronus. Apparently, Professor Lupin did not know about this either.

"Ex-excellent, Miss Evanson. You may take your seat," Professor Lupin said very surprised. Lily gave a small smile and went to the back of the classroom, taking her seat next to Hermione.

"Evanson, I never knew you could make a Patronus. How come you did not tell us?" James asked from behind her. Lily glared at him.

"Well, you never bothered to ask," she said coldly. It hurt Harry badly to see his parents like this. He expected them to be in love and stuff, especially by seventh year, but not at each other's throats like this.

"Mr. Finnigan, you're next." Seamus took his turn, and was as successful as Lavender. Hermione went and produced her shinning otter like she always did. Neville went up there and did fairly well. He was not able to produce a corpeal Patronus yet, but was close. His misty form was of an elephant, which Harry thought fit Neville well. Elephants were calm and subdued animals, until provoked. Then they attack at full force. That definitely was Neville.

"Mr. Lucas, you're up," Professor Lupin gulped. Both Lupins kept their faces away from each other. James and Sirius were having small fits of laughter behind Harry, and even Harry had to give a small laugh when both Lupins gave the same 'Shut up' glare to them at the same time. Remus stood there in the front for a good minute, still trying to think of a memory. Professor Lupin understood the problem and decided to help. He walked over to Remus and whispered something in his ear. Remus gave a small smile and nodded.

_"Expecto Patronum_," Remus said. His was equal to Sirius, with the smoky outline of a wolf. Remus turned a bit red out of embarrassment, hoping no one knew what the wolf meant, and took his seat.

"Since we have already seen from Ms. Patil, you have ago at this." She slowly got up from her seat and steadied her wand. Hers was on the same level as Lavender, just a silver mist. Next,

"Mr. Porter," Professor Lupin said. "Please come to the front." James got up from his seat and went to the front of the class.

"_Expecto Patronum_," James cried. Though not corpeal, his Patronus was a bit more defined than Sirius, and a bit better than Neville's. Almost as close you can get to a doing a Patronus with out it being complete. His too, was a stag.

"Very good, Mr. Porter." Professor Lupin said. Dean Thomas went next and then Ron, who was the exact same as James. His was a lion. Ron always glowed with pride when he saw his Patronus form.

"Excellent class. Five points to everyone who participated, which is all of you. For your homework, I want you to study the history of Patronus. There will be a short quiz on it at the beginning of next class," Professor Lupin said. The class exited the room, some still reeling of exhaustion from attempting the Patronus. They all sat down for lunch after DADA.

"That lesson was pretty cool," James said, sitting across from Harry.

"Yeah, it was something I could do," Harry said. This triggered something in Lily's mind.

"Oh, Hermione told me that you had to learn the Patronus for a reason. She would not tell me, and said I need to ask you why," Lily said innocently. Harry became very uncomfortable. Hermione's face started to heat up from guilt, and Ron was just a worried spectator.

"Well, I don't think you all want to know," Harry mumbled.

"Of course we want to know. We have eager minds," Sirius said.

"No, you don't," Harry said sternly.

"Come one, tell us. It can't be that bad," James said.

"Please, Harry," Lily pleaded. She looked sadly at him with her vibrant green eyes that Harry had seen when he looked in a mirror. Harry did not want to say no once again, especially to his mother. He felt as if he had some sort of debt to pay to her. She sacrificed her life for him.

"Well, when ever the dementors get close to me, I can hear Voldemort murdering you and James. Then I pass out," Harry said sadly. The four marauders looked horrorstruck at this. Their eyes seemed to fall mainly on Lily and James. He was staring at his plate, and she was covering eyes, hiding the tears in her eyes from everyone.

"I need to go," Lily said immediately. She grabbed her bag and raced out of the common room.

"Don't!" James exclaimed. He ran out of the Great Hall after her.

**A/N: Lily and James romance in next chapter!!! Promise!!**


	9. I Had Enough

**A/N: This will be my Lily/James chapter. I hope it is ok. I really don't know. There is emotion and stuff. I just imagined Lily as an emotional person. Enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers! You all make me so happy!**

**Chapter 9**

**I Had Enough**

"Wait!" James called after Lily. He caught her in the Entrance Hall, falling apart. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but no sound was coming from her mouth. He held her by her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Just take me to Professor Dumbledore now!" she whispered fiercely.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I am going to spend the rest of this disaster in his office," she said. "I want to go home now!" she said in a hoarse, whispery voice.

"Come on," James said leading her by the shoulders, but he was not taking her to Professor Dumbledore's office. He brought her to an empty classroom on the second floor.

"Why are we here? This is not his office," Lily said with teary eyes.

"Because you are not thinking straight right now," James said. He propped himself on a desk, sitting on it. Lily paced the room in front of him.

"Of course I am thinking straight," Lily snapped. James shook his head.

"If you were, then you would of calmly left the Great Hall and not be crying," James said, "You feel-"

Lily gave him a glare. "Don't tell me how I feel, Potter!" Lily said angrily. "You have no idea how I feel." James looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know how you feel? Lily, we come to the future, find out that I have a son, you are my wife, we are murdered, and that our son can hear us being murdered by You-Know-Who. Yeah, Lily, I am taking this fine, just fine," James said angrily.

"Be quiet! What if somebody hears you! And don't use my name! No one can find out about us!" Lily said angrily. Lily was shocked at her own words. She did not realize it at first, but he said _Lily_. Not _Evans_, but _Lily._

"Lily, is that all you can think about! Is the names we use! God, we are in the future and that is all you're talking about, is our names! I wish they would find out so we don't have to hide and everything and lie all the time!" James said fiercely.

"Not that you need a trip to the future to do that stuff," Lily snapped. "You, hexing everybody and pulling pranks on teachers for the fun of it."

"At least I do something worth while, not spend my entire life behind a book," James said to Lily. (A/N: this would be very close to the point if I was doing a body switching ff, that they would switch, but I am not). The bell for the next class rang.

"We need to go. We have class," Lily said. James just glared at her. She walked to the door, but it would not open. "Alohomora," Lily said. Nothing. It was sealed shut. "We are locked in," Lily said.

"Wait, what classroom are we in?" James asked with a smile. Lily looked around.

"It just looks like a spare room for desks and other stuff, storage," Lily said, looking at everything around her. "Definitely not a classroom." James started laughing. "What us so funny, Potter?"

"We are in _that_ room," he said smiling.

"What room?" Lily asked cautiously. James started laughing again.

"The room that seals itself from the inside. Only can be opened from the outside. We found this during my third year. Stuck in here for a good 6 hours before a teacher found us," he said. Lily looked horrorstruck.

"_6 hours?!_ We can't be stuck in here that long! We have classes and homework," Lily said worried.

"Only can be seen as a plus," James said, relaxing his feet on the desk in front of him, resting his chair on its hind legs.

"Well, why don't you pull out that map thing you use so much and find where the nearest escape thing is to get us out of here, or at least so we can bang on the door when someone is close," Lily said. James started laughing again.

"Lily, you amaze me sometimes. We were blessed with the mistake of going into the wrong room and the first thing you can do is find a way to escape, relax, is the first thing I have to say. Second, there are no 'escape things' near here. Third, I will not scream for a teacher of anybody to bail us out of here so we can go to class. Lastly, if you have not noticed, we are in the future, and I was not carrying my map with me when we got transported here. It was in my bag two feet from me. Filch probably still has it when he confiscated it in my sixth year. Face it, we are stuck here," James said with a grin on his face, ruffling his untidy black hair.

"Great, now I am probably going to fail that part of the NEWTs that we are learning today," Lily said with a groan. She was still pacing the room.

"How did you find out about the map?" James asked curiously. Lily rolled her vibrant green eyes.

"You guys are so obvious about it. Always holding it with you. One night, you even left it in the common room," Lily said.

"Oh, I should watch out for it more often," he said.

"You should not even have it. It is against the rules," Lily said. "You are a Head Boy, in case you forgot."

"Well, take a look around. I'm not Head Boy. Harry is," James said. Lily's mind immediately went back to Harry, and what he had just told them at lunch. She became more subdued almost at once, and sat down on a desk.

"He has been through so much," Lily said softly.

"Who?" James asked.

"Harry," Lily said. "Some of the girls in my dormitory told me what he has been through."

"Really? What did he go through that was so terrible is making you act so, unlike yourself?" James asked.

"Well, first, we, his parents died and someone tried to murder him," Lily snapped. "Then, he had to live with my awful sister and her snob husband, and still is. They did not even tell him he was a wizard for 10 years. Then, he came here, and faced You-Know-Who, at eleven, and won. Then, he killed a basilisk and rescued a girl from death at twelve, and at fourteen he participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and won that too," Lily said. She was about to add the fact that his godfather died, but decided against it, regarding Dumbledore's wishes.

"Wow, all that?" James asked. Lily nodded glumly. He was impressed with Harry. "Looks like my son got my sense of adventure."

"Yeah, but he did not go looking for it. It came to him, never asking for it," Lily said. "He doesn't deserve it. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, and all top of all that, the dementor thing," James said. Tears were returning to Lily's eyes.

"James, I don't want to die. I did the math. We have three years to live," Lily said gravely.

"Yeah, really scary when you think about it," James gulped. It was now hitting him. _I'm going to die, _he thought to himself. Lily wiped away the tears in her eyes, and stood up.

"Well, enough sadness," she said. "We need to figure out a way out." James rolled his eyes.

"Lily, I already told you. We have a way out. We just have to wait for someone to open the door," James said. Lily froze when she heard her name. She just was not used to it when he said it.

"Why do you say my name?" Lily asked, whipping her head in his direction. James was speechless. How do you answer that question.

"Err- because that is what you call someone when referring to them. Like I'm James-" he said. Lily stopped him.

"I know why we say names, Potter. Why did you start calling me Lily?" she asked curiously. James took a deep breath. _How do I tell her?_, he thought to himself.

"Well, because, umm," he said nervously.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well, when I caught you in the Entrance Hall, it made me realize something. Maybe there is more to Lily Evans than most of us realize. More than the bookworm and the girl who lives by the rules. I saw something different about you. I saw Lily, not Evans," James said. "And I have liked Lily, a lot, for some time now," he admitted. Lily was speechless. Not the answer she expected, but it is the answer she wanted. She wanted nothing more to race over to him and embrace him, but she restrained herself.

James felt a big weight lift off his shoulders. _I finally told her how I felt_, he thought to himself. He was full of different emotions. Happiness, sadness, confusion, hopefulness, angriness. James was getting overwhelmed himself by all of this. He closed his emotions off, so that no one could see it. He hated having to hear about his death, about his son's difficult life, and how he hears them die. He looked up and saw what his confession did to Lily. She looked like she saw a ghost. Her face was white, and her face was confusion and surprise. He realized that maybe he should not of said what he said.

"I'm sorry, Lily. Or Evans, if that is what you would prefer," James said sadly. Lily moved her mouth but no words came out. "I understand if you don't." Lily was about to tell him something, when Peeves came into the classroom.

"Peeves!" Lily exclaimed. He was cackling at a loud volume.

"Oh! Potty and a girl in a room…alone! OH!" Peeves said.

"Not what you think Peeves!" Lily said.

"You are stuck in the inside-out room! You want out, but I will tell no one, to keep you in," Peeves said mischievously.

"Peeves, tell someone we are in here!" James said.

"Have a good day, Potter, you rotter," he said, and with a last cackle, was gone from the room.

"Darn," James said, kicking a desk.

"Don't destroy school property," Lily said.

"Whatever," he murmured. There was silence for the next ten minutes, before either of them got the courage to speak.

"Are you weirded out by it?" Lily asked. James cocked his head up.

"By what?" he asked.

"That you are looking at your son who is the exact same age as you," Lily said softly. James face turned to understandment.

"Yeah. A lot," James said.

"You look almost identical," Lily stated. James nodded.

"Except the eyes. He definitely has your eyes," James said with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Lily said.

"Must be weirder for him though, not being able to really talk to his parents or anything," James said. Lily was shocked at his compassion.

"Yeah, I talked to him about it," Lily said.

"You talked to him?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, last night. You know, people talk from time to time about stuff. You should try it," Lily said with sarcasm. James rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant," James said. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He seems really sad. His eyes, they were full of depression and dread," Lily said sadly. "I think, maybe you should talk to him."

"You know Dumbledore does not really want us to. We could find stuff out," James said.

"Well, what more can we find out that we have not already," Lily said.

"Is Lily Evans going against Dumbledore's wishes and doing something he told us not to?" James asked. Lily glared at him.

"Just talk to him," she said. "I think he needs to talk with his father."

"Fine," he said. Lily smiled.

"Good," she said. James loved her smile. He would do anything just to she her smile like she did. He sort of went into a daze.

"Potter, are you ok? You are like in your own world," Lily said a few minutes later. He shook his head to snap back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lily, I have a question for you," James said.

"What is it, and I hope it isn't going to be some stupid joke, 'How many Dungbombs does it take to stink up the Great Hall?'" Lily said. James gave a small laugh.

"No, but that is a funny joke. Why do you call me Potter?" he asked. Lily swore silently to herself. He was making her speechless with everything he was saying today.

"Well, I, suppose, I," Lily stammered. She never thought this herself. _Why do I always call him Potter?_ "I guess because saying James would mean that I am not your enemy," she said. She was lying to herself. She knew the real answer.

"But I don't want you as my enemy," James said. "Plus, you were lying. You always blink a lot when you are lying." Lily did not want to say it. She would not say it. She had to say it.

"Because saying your name would mean admitting to myself that I like you," Lily blurted out in one breath. Her hands were shaking terribly. James was standing in shock, but had a small smile on his mouth, like he knew that was the answer.

"Oh," he said quietly. He hopped off the desk when something fell out of his pocket. His two way mirror. He had forgotten he had it. Lily looked curiously at it.

"What is that?" she asked, eager to change the topic. James gave a mischievous smile.

"My two-way mirror," he said. He dusted it off with his sleeve. "Sirius," he said into it. A minute later, Sirius' head was reflected in the mirror.

"Prongs, where are you? If you were going to ditch, you could of taken me with you," Sirius said.

"I didn't skip on purpose for once. Lily and I got stuck in the room that you have to open from the outside. Can you let us out?" James asked.

"You and Evans alone? Did she kill you, or leave a few scars?" Sirius asked.

"Just open the door," James said, putting the mirror down, and back into his robes.

"You had that mirror the entire time we were in here, and you failed to mention it?" Lily asked angrily. James shrugged. Lily let out a big huff, to frustrated to say anything. Five minutes later, Sirius and everybody else was standing outside the door. They were silently laughing at the two of them.

"Prongs, I am ashamed that you got stuck in this room. You created the map, did you not?" Sirius asked.

"It was a mistake. I was not caring where I was," James said.

"Right," Remus said.

"Thank God you came," Lily said, walking to the door.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We will tell you later," James said.

"Well, we have to go to Arithmancy, Lucy," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and we have to go to do nothing," Sirius said. "See you girls later."

"Bye," Hermione said.

"Bye Lily," James said.

"Bye James," Lily said, and walked away.

**A/n: I know it isn't that great, but oh well. I needed some way for them to call each other by their first names, even if it wasn't presented in the best possible way. See that little button below you that says Submit Review, follow it. **


	10. Our Job

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate all you guys reading my really bad authoring styles. J. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any ideas or suggestions for future stuff? **

**Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling, unfortunaley, soI own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

**Our Job**

It was Saturday. Glorious, beautiful, class free Saturday. Sirius seemed to enjoy the class free part more than everybody else. He took his time sleeping in, and growled anybody who came with in five feet of trying to wake him. After Sirius had woken up after 10 people tried to wake him, the seven of them made their way down for breakfast, where the Great Hall's ceilings were a crystal blue sky.

"Perfect for quidditch," Harry and James said together. Everyone looked at them with shock and laughter. Both started to smile nervously. They all started to laugh.

"Is that all you can think about, James, is quidditch?" Lily asked a little irritated after the shock of it calmed down.

"At the moment," James said with a big smile. Sirius became confused.

"Wait, did you just say _James_?" Sirius asked. Lily glared at him.

"So what if I did? That is no concern of yours," she snapped. Sirius snickered.

"So, she finally fell to the Potter charm?" Sirius asked James with a sly smile.

"Yeah, she couldn't resist me forever," James said with a grin.

"James Potter, you are insufferable. I would rather choke myself than go out with you," Lily said, and stormed out of the Great Hall, forgetting about the new names.

"Nice going, Prongs. I don't think she will go to Hogsmeade with you now," he Sirius said.

"She will eventually go out with me. Look at Harry," James said. Harry could feel 5 pair of eyes make his way to him. He dropped his face to look at his eggs. Hermione and Ron noticed Harry's uneasiness and decided to change the subject.

"So, erm, Jake, are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Ron asked. James shrugged.

"I guess so. I made the team back home, so I might have a chance of making it here. Who's the captain? I will try and get on their good side," James said.

"I'm the captain," Harry said quietly. James eyes widened. (A/N: I probably already mentioned this, but oh well)

"Really? That's great! You told me you played seeker, but I didn't know you were captain too," James said in amazement. Harry blushed a light red and looked down.

"Prongs, we have a problem," Sirius said in a serious tone.

"What is it Padfoot?" he asked, taking a swig from his pumpkin juice.

"We have been here for a few days already, and we have not pulled a single prank. Not even a Dungbomb, or a firecracker," Sirius said. James' eyes widened and smacked his head.

"You are completely right. I guess just coming here and meeting…everyone, kind of pulled my mind away from the important stuff," James said. "Anything you have in mind?"

"Guys, we should not pull anything here. If you remember, we aren't exactly from here, and if we do anything that we are not supposed to-" Remus said warningly.

"It will change the future," James said, rolling his eyes. "Or in this case, the present."

"Stuff like that has never stopped us before. Even with out Wormtail here, I think we can do something great," Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all tensed up. "I have a plan, but we are going to need a few things."

"Great. You coming Moony?" James asked, getting up from the table. Remus sighed.

"I guess. I have to make sure you guys won't break too many rules this time," he said, following Sirius and James through the doors of the Great Hall. The trio immediately emerged in conversation.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Hermione asked. The guys shook their heads.

"Nah, let them have their fun," Ron said.

"Besides, I think we have more important things to worry about," Harry said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"We need to try and hook up my parents," Harry said, looking at his plate. Hermione dropped her fork.

"Harry, are you crazy!? That would be messing with the past! It could change everything!" Hermione said hysterically.

"Calm down, Hermione. I think Harry has a point," Ron said. She looked at both of them.

"Both of you are mental," she said, looking at them in disbelief. "This isn't something silly we are talking about, this is Harry's parents, his _existence_ is at stake here."

"It could only help his existence Hermione," Ron said.

"What if they got into a huge fight and never make up again?" Hermione asked.

"Won't happen. They love each other. Look at Harry-" Ron started, before Harry lost his temper.

"Will everyone please stop using me as a reference!" Harry said loud and angry. A few people turned to see what was wrong, but went back to their food.

"Sorry Harry, it is just…" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said, playing with his fork and food. "But what if they were meant to come here, and the only way they got together was by the meddling of us?" Harry asked. The other two were silent in their thoughts for a minute.

"If, and only if, that was true, it would be something we would have to do," Hermione said. "But I don't think so. I mean, that would be the weirdest thing ever, to have your son be your match maker."

"Hermione, since when have our lives been normal?" Ron asked. Harry gave a small laugh.

"He's got a point, Hermione," Harry said grinning. Hermione just sighed.

"Well, before you guys go and play quidditch today, which I know you will, there is a prefect meeting in a thirty minutes," Hermione said. Harry and Ron groaned.

(A/N- I will say this right now. I have no idea how the prefect system works. I guess they are prefects in sixth year too, but I wasn't sure about seventh, so I guess you can be a prefect in seventh for this ff)

"Hermione, do I have to go?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a death glare.

"Yes, Ron, all prefects must attend," Hermione said. "It won't last that long, anyway. You can still play quidditch."

"Fine," Ron grumbled. They finished their breakfast, and headed off into the Head Boy and Girls meeting room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the first to arrive, and with in five minutes after they did, all the prefects joined them, right on time.

"Good morning everyone," Hermione said. "Today, I think we should start to talk about what the plans should be for the rest of the year," she said, pulling out some parchment and a quill. "Any suggestions?" she asked, looking at them. The room was silent for a few minutes, until the Hufflepuff Prefect, Cordelia Willows spoke up.

"Umm, maybe we should have a ball, like the Yule Ball, but instead all years can attend," she suggested. A few others murmured in agreement. Hermione nodded and wrote it down on the parchment.

"Yeah, it could have a theme or something," one of the Ravenclaw Prefects said.

"How about a muggle theme?" Collin Creevey, the Gryffindor Prefect said. A few of the Slytherins gagged.

"There is no way in hell I will go to the ball dressed as a muggle. We are wizards for a reason," Malfoy said. The rest of the Slytherins murmured in agreement.

"Well, no one cares what you think anyway, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Ok, the ball idea is popular," Hermione said, cutting Malfoy off who was about to retort. "The muggle theme could be a good idea, since Hogwarts has never had one before," Hermione commented.

"I will not go to a ball where we have to dress up like muggles," Malfoy said.

"Well, I guess the ball will be a better place then," Harry said.

"Well, how about a Halloween ball, where we dress in costumes," the other Ravenclaw Prefect said. This idea seemed more popular.

"Ok, all in favor of the Halloween ball, please raise your hand," Hermione said. Everybody raised their hands, except the Malfoy and Pansy. "Alright, majority rules. We will talk to Dumbledore about having a ball. The next thing we need to talk about is patrol duties."

"Hermione, they are fine. They have been working for the past two weeks, and there is no reason why they need to change," Harry said. Hermione sighed.

"Fine. I guess the meeting is over. Dismissed," Hermione ordered. Everybody assembled out of the Head's office, and with a sneer from Malfoy, everybody was out except for the Trio.

"Well, that was fun," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione glared.

"We got some matters settled, which was a good thing. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find Lily," Hermione said, using the real name now that no one was around. "You two should find the guys. They are pulling something, and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of it," she said, and swiftly left the room. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we should start looking," Harry said.

"Great, this castle is huge. They could be anywhere," Ron said. As if on cue, a loud crash was heard outside. Harry and Ron now knew exactly where they were.

**A/N: Yes, I know short chapter, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have exams coming up. Ok CONTEST!! I need a prank for the Marauders to pull. Whoever comes up with the best one, it will be put into my story, in a chapter dedicated to them. OK, start reviewing, with PRANKS!**


	11. The Prank

**A/N: Look at the bottom of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Prank**

Harry and Ron looked at each other and raced out of the Head's Office, racing towards the noise. They reached the Great Hall in record time, hearing laughter from inside. Both of the Gryffindors looked at each other, as if almost scared of what they Marauders were doing. They finally shrugged and walked into the Great Hall, where they found a site that even they had to laugh at as well.

James and Sirius were leaning against the wall, Remus not too far them, their wands out and waving. In the air above everyone, were brooms, around six or seven of them, being controlled by the Marauders. The Marauders would each take turns making one or two of the flying brooms swoop down and pick up Slytherins by their robes, and bringing them into the air and flying them around for a bit, before dropping them on a table, landing in the mashed potatoes or soup bowls that were out for lunch. Snape, who was trying his hardest to stop them, was getting repeatedly whacked by a Comet Two-Sixty, James being the one with the pleasure to control that certain broom.

"Harry! Ron! Mates! You came just in time to see the show!" Sirius said with a mischievous grin as he just picked up Crabbe, requiring to use two brooms at the same time to lift him into the air. Slytherins were now going to any means necessary to escape the attacks, most trying to run through the doors but were usually picked up or hit by a broom before they could. Most were now resorting to hiding under the table.

Ron laughed some. "This is bloody brilliant," he said with a smile, walking over to the Marauders with Harry, both of them watching the Slytherins who looked scared out of their minds.

"Normally, I wouldn't go along with these things, but when Malfoy's son started to make snide comments about my older self's teaching methods a few minutes ago, it seemed like the perfect thing to do," Remus said with a satisfied smile as he gave Malfoy a big whack to the back of the head with a Shooting Star.

Harry started to laugh until he heard a familiar shreik coming from the Great Hall doors. "Jake Porter! What do you think you're doing!"

All movement of brooms and everyone stopped and turned to the doors, the silence deafening. There stood Lily Evans, her hands on her hips and her green eyes furious, narrowing in on James. Next to her, was Hermione, glaring at Harry and Ron, blaming them for this because of not stopping them.

"Why Evanson, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," James said with a grin as he looked at her.

"Don't you Evanson me. You know what you're doing is wrong!" Lily said angrily, storming over to him.

"Miss Evanson, I think I can handle is from here," Dumbledore said with a half smile, placing a hand on her shoulder as she was halfway towards reaching James. Lily nearly jumped from shock, not expecting the Headmaster to be right there. Others seemed to gasp as well, as if he appeared from nowhere, just like always.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Lily said obligingly, stopping where she was but still shooting death glares at James.

"Harry Potter! Why didn't you stop them! You know that terrorizing students is against the rules!" Hermione said angrily, walking over to them furious.

"Hermione, why would we want to stop something like that? Malfoy was hiding scared under a table! It was a priceless moment," Ron said, smiling some at the memory that he would forever remember.

"Ronald, it's still wrong and just because it was amusing doesn't mean it should be done," Hermione instructed.

"Listen, Hermione, we got here about two seconds before you did. Even if I wanted to stop them, I wouldn't be able to because by the time I would of done it, you would have been here already and done it yourself," Harry said to Hermione, looking at her with honest eyes.

Hermione sighed, looking back at him. "Fine, just try harder next time to stop them," she said reluctantly.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione," he said softly to her, as Hermione found herself smiling back at him. (A/N: Ha! Take that Bavis! DraMione my ass!…oh, sorry, lol. Inside jokes…hehe)

There small moment was broken by McGonagall walking over as well, looking at the three Marauders with some disappointment, though a flicker of humor was present in her sharp eyes. "You three will be serving detention tonight and a deduction of twenty house points will be in order," she said

"Aww, Minnie, detention and 20 points?" James asked, smirking as he looked at her, ruffling up his hair.

McGonagall found herself turning a slight shade of pink at the old nickname James used back in his old school days, and even after school. The name, which she used to resent, now made her look at James sadly and even become a bit fond of hearing him say the name again. "Yes, Mr. Porter. Detention and 20 house points. You should be most familiar with that," she said.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, a bit tentatively, "Detention would probably draw more attention to the boys than needed, and may cause some students to remember stories their parents told them about a group of troublemakers they went to school with…" she said, glancing over at the three Marauders, looking very grateful towards her.

"Miss Granger has a point, Minerva," Dumbledore said, smiling some as he looked over at the transfiguration teacher.

McGonagall sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, no detention, but you three will still lose your house points and have to put the brooms back where they belong," she ordered strictly, and walking away swiftly, a bit angry with herself for being let tricked into letting the three get away.

"Well, you six better go back to Gryffindor Tower. And try and control yourselves better," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked over at the three boys. He gave them all a small nod and walked away, leaving the Great Hall. The students started to forget about the commotion going on and Slytherins slowly came out of hiding and started to sit down at their table and eat again.

"Well, I say that went well," Sirius said with a satisfied smile, looking around the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Snape, who was having an angry discussion with Professor Lupin, though neither of them raising their voices loud enough for anyone other than each other to be heard.

"Snape's not happy with what just happened," Ron said with an amused smile on his face as he watched them.

"Eh, he had it coming," Sirius said with a shrug. He ran his hand through his hair, making a few girls at the Hufflepuff Table giggle as they watched him. Sirius turned to them and started to smile at them, causing them to giggle more.

James chuckled some and then turned to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, how come you saved our necks with McGonagall? You're just as strict with the rules as Evanson," he said, glancing at Lily before going back to Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before answering. "Well, I know Harry wanted to spend time with you all before you had to return back to your time, and he couldn't do that with you guys spending a night of two in detention," she said, trying to keep her reasons as simple as possible.

Harry smiled a bit gratefully at her. "Thanks, Hermione, really," he said, looking at her.

Hermione smiled back at him. "It was nothing, really," she said to him.

Lily smiled some watching them but James Potter caught her eye, and she immediately turned back to him. "Jake Porter, what was the reason for that?" Lily asked angrily

James shrugged. "They insulted Moony. They deserved it," he said simply, pulling Sirius away from the flirting girls as he started to walk past Lily, Remus following him and the Trio next.

Lily sighed. "You shouldn't of hurt everyone though," she said, following them.

"Come on, Evanson, you know you enjoyed it some to see the Slytherins looking scared like that," James said with a smirk, walking out with everyone.

"No, it was wrong," Lily said, unwilling to agree with James

"Whatever you say," James said with a grin, starting to up the stairs.

Harry watched his parents for a few seconds, smiling slightly to himself. He glanced over and saw Hermione walking next to him. He couldn't control it anymore! "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second," he blurted out.

Hermione looked over him, half surprised, half curious. "Yeah," she said with a nod, and stopped walking, Ron stopping too.

"Go on, Ron, we'll catch up in a minute," Harry said to him. Ron nodded, confused, and continued walking with the rest of the group, James and Lily still arguing. Harry sighed some and looked over at Hermione, unable to say what he wanted.

"Harry, what is it? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, worried, as she looked back at him.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked her quickly.

**(A/N: Hey! Probably all of you hate me now. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had no inspiration and I got bad writers block, but with some motivation, mostly from all your wonderful reviews that made me want to finish this, and from Bavis and Mister Moony, I got this chapter done. I know it was short, but its better than no update at all, right? Lol. Well, Im going to stick with this story again, hopefully a weekly update. Please Review. They really do help me write the chapters faster, lol.)**


End file.
